grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley Blackwing
Shirley Blackwing is a character in The Grand Bachelorette Profile Equipment: Shirley carries a one-handed stainless-steel katana she calls Silverbolt. She never uses it for actual combat unless she's forced to, but practices all the time and likes to use it for intimidation. When it's not out, she keeps it in a sheath at her left hip. The sheath has her name monogrammed on it Skills: *Flight, obviously. As a fruit bat, Shirley can take to the skies and fly almost indefinitely, but can't go into the stratosphere or she'll get a dizzy head. Can also magically dismiss her wings into normal arms when necessary. *A master at swordplay, particularly with Silverbolt. *Immune to hypnosis and mind control. Weaknesses: *Lactose-intolerant and allergic to flower pollen. Trying to win over her with flowers and chocolate would probably be counter-productive. *Cannot swim. She panics the instant she touches the water. Appearance: *Shirley's main body color is solid black. She has green eyes and brown, straight hair which reaches down to just below her shoulders. Her wings are black, too. *She is tall and slim, and has large and pointy ears. Her breasts are of average size, and she has a tuft of fur on her chest. Her feet are similar to a hawk's talons, and can grasp and tear just as easily. *She wears a white T-shirt with the Grand Battle logo on it, as well as a slightly short pair of blue jeans. She does not wear anything over her feet. *When her wings are out, she lacks functional hands, as her "fingers" are elongated like a real bat's to provide support and control for her wings. Her full wingspan is about twice her height. When she dismisses her wings, she has normal hands, albeit with sharp clawed fingers. Personality: *Shirley is remarkably unspoiled for someone of her heritage. She's very responsible and always gets her chores done. She does rely a little too much on her servants, though. *She hates violence. While she'll never willingly enter combat unless it's absolutely necessary, she does like throwing out the occasional intimidating threat. *She enjoys all varieties of exercise. She only began using Silverbolt for personal recreation, in fact. She likes getting out as much as she likes staying in. *Regarding the opposite sex, Shirley is hard to please. She looks for an even balance of smarts and skills in her boys. And she absolutely hates gimmicky pick-up lines. Biography: *Shirley was born and grew up surrounded by money, as her father was a multimillionaire entrepreneur who earned his fortune off the famous Grand Battle series of tournaments. Her father cared greatly about her character and took as much care as she could not to spoil her. *The years passed. Although Shirley was an heiress of such magnitude, she tried to live as normal a life as possible. She got into the best schools and made various friends, and generally had an okay life. *However, one thing she never had was a boyfriend. That's not to say there weren't any applicants, but most of them cared more about her money than her, which really turned her off. The rest she found other various flaws in. At age 21, she was still living with her father, and still lacked a boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Bachelorette Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Swordsmen